Rima,Ore to kekkon shite kudasai
by XxLoveForeverxX
Summary: Rima asks Shiki to the school dance.Shiki confessed his love to Rima after it.They become a couple and they have a long journey ahead of them.Shiki asks Rima to marry him.Pairing ShikixRima Rated T.Sorry for any missing words.Discontinued for now!Thinking
1. Can I Have This Dance

**I do ****not**** own Vampire Knight,The song or anything else**

**Enjoy! **

**Can I Have This Dance**

_**Shiki's Pov  
><strong>_It's nearly time for the school dance. An event where both the day and night class students mix in together. I sat on my bed thinking _should I ask Rima to the dance?_ I fell back so that I was lying down to look up at the ceiling. There was a knock on the door "Come in." I looked at the door and said it to whoever it was on the other side to walk in. It was Rima. _Should I ask her?_ I thought and she looked at me. "Shiki, our manager called me to say that the shoot is cancelled today." she told me as she sat on my bed and swinging her legs. I got up so that I was beside her. She looked away from me and stared at the ceiling, than she began to talk "Do...do you want to go to the dance with me?" she asked my eyes widen and my jaw drop. _I can't believe that Rima asked me. Thank you! _I thought and gave her my answer "Yeah, I'd like to one thing though." "What is it?" Rima questioned "Do you think we're gonna have to waltz because I have no idea how to do that." I muttered and she was holding in a giggle. She stood up and walked into the middle of the room. She extended her hand to me and smiled."Follow me" she told me. I followed her instruction as she started to sing. _Rima, you sing like an angel. _I smiled at the thought

**Bold-Both~Bold,Underlined-Shiki~Bold,Italic-Rima**

_**Take my hand, take a breath  
>Pull me close and take one step<br>Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
>And let the music be your guide.<br>**_The sound of her voice was enough to make me start singing. So I joined her with the singing. We sang and danced together in the middle of my room.

**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
>We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next<strong>

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<br>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
>So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)<br>Can I have this dance**

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
><span>And every turn will be safe with me<span>  
><span>Don't be afraid, afraid to fall<span>  
><span>You know I'll catch you threw it all<span>  
><strong>This time I extended my hand out to her. She smiled and took my hand in hers and we continued.

**And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
>'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are<strong>

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<br>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
>So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)<br>Can I have this dance**

**Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
>'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop<br>Let it rain, let it pour  
>What we have is worth fighting for<br>You know I believe, that we were meant to be**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)<br>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
>So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)<br>Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance  
>Can I have this dance<br>**We stopped and looked into each other eyes as the song came to an end. We stayed like that for a rather long time, but I didn't mind I liked it. _Stay with me, Rima._ I thought and placed my cheek on the top of her head and pulled her closer into a tighter embrace than before. She closed her eyes and hugged me back. It felt magical, like no one was around, just the two of us in our own world. _If this was how it feels to embrace the girl of your dream. Than I would never want to let go._ I pecked the crown of her head and smiled, closing my eyes to once again rest my head it on top of hers. She smiled and blushed a light crimson. She was so cute like that...

**That's all for now. Hope you liked it!  
>Rate and Review Please, Thanks ^-^<strong>

**Love Lots, XxLoveForeverxX  
><strong>


	2. Shool Dance and The Confession

**_It felt magical, like no one was around, just the two of us in our own world. If this was how it feels to embrace the girl of your dream. Than I would never want to let go. I pecked the crown of her head and smiled, closing my eyes to once again rest my head it on top of hers. She smiled and blushed a light crimson. She was so cute like that...**_

**I do not own Vampire Knight or anything else  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**School Dance and The Confession**

**Rima's Pov  
><strong>_The dance is tonight, huh? _I thought wondering what dress to wear as I looked through my closet. I sighed and thought about what Shiki would be wearing, most likely it'd be the night class uniform. Just like all the night class boys. I continued to look and stopped at a black dress with some blue. It was tied at the back of the neck and the blue parts were slightly off my shoulders, on my upper arm and slightly across the top of my dress (_A/N: I don't have a clue how to describe Rima's dress she wore for the dance .) _Along with two small golden crown to tie my hair into it's trademarked pigtails and heels. _(A/N: Other than what I wrote about her dress, hair and shoes. I don't have a clue what else she wore, sorry! =.=) _I got changed into the dress and sighed…again. I narrowed my eyes as Shiki walked in without knocking first, but luckily for him I was finished getting dressed. "You look beautiful Rima." He said and I smiled, giving him my respond and complement "Thanks you look great too." "Should we get going?" Shiki asked with his hand on his hip to form a slight loop with his arm. "Yeah." I told him and stood up, I crossed my arm with his and we began to walk down to the dance. We stood there for a while looking at Ichijo-San watching and trying to stop four day class girls. Who were all fighting and yelling at each other "He's dancing with me first!" "No he's not! He's dancing with me first." Me and Shiki sweat-dropped. Then the waltz came on and Shiki walked in front of me and bowed. I blinked as he extended his hand out to me and asked "Milady, may I have this dance?" I smiled abit and took his hand "You may." I replied as he led the way to the dance floor. We danced around like the way we did in his bedroom a week ago. It felt magical. _If only you knew of my fantasy Shiki. _I thought and as the song came to an end he put one of his arms across his stomach and bowed and I held the sides of my dress and courtesy. Then the dance ended all together and now Shiki and I were taking a walk around outside looking at the stars. I smiled and sighed thinking _if only you knew. _"What's wrong Rima?" asked Shiki "It's nothing" I murmured and smiled. He glared at me for a while and I sighed in defeat "Wanna know a secret? But don't tell anyone, okay? I've always had a fantasy. A romantic fantasy. That I was lying on the fresh grassy green hill, looking up at the starry night sky. Where he and I would talk all night. Unfortunately…this fantasy hasn't come true yet." I told him with my eyes up to look at stars. _(A/N: I got that from Bubzbeauty/Bubz/Bubbi-her fantasy make-up look tutorial) _He blinked and then stared at me. Than he looked up at the night sky too.

**Shiki's Pov**_  
><em>When Rima told me about her fantasy all I do was blink and then stare at her for god knows how long. Then I looked up at the sky. I turned to look at her and she was as beautiful as ever. "Come with me." I told her and grabbed her wrist. "Where are we going?" she questioned but I didn't respond. I led her to a freshly cut grassy, green field where there were countless amount of stars in the sky. Her eyes widen and smile growing bigger. "Rima do you wa-" I started but got cut off when Rima hugged me "Come on." She smiled as she took my hand and we both lied on the field looking up at the stars. We talked all night and then I finally said the words "I love you Rima Toya." She turned to look at me, she was blushing and smiling than she looked up again. _She doesn't feel the same way about me does she?_ I thought "I love you too Shiki Senri." _Thought so she doesn't lo- wait, what? So she does love me back? _I thought and then turned to look at her. She repeated what she just said which was the six words "I love you too Shiki Senri." We both moved closer together until our lips met, closing our eyes. _I've waited for this moment for a very long time. _With that I placed my arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Then I felt the heat which reminded me of something, I pulled away and did the same thing as Rima...panting and smiling. We looked up again and on my shoulder peacefully asleep the most beautiful angel in the universe, in my eyes, Rima Toya. I smiled as I picked her up like a princess and walked back to the dorm and into her room. I placed her in her bed and covered her with the blanket. I looked at how beautiful and peaceful she is. I leaned down and kissed her forehead "Good night sweetheart." I said _(A/N: Doesn't really sound like something Shiki would say) _With that I walked out of the room and went to Ichjio-San and my room. _Huh? Ichijo-San isn't here. Oh well. _I thought as I went to bed dreaming about the most beautiful girl in the world. Good night…

**That's all for now. Hope you liked it!  
>Rate and Review Please, Thanks ^-^<strong>

**Love Lots, XxLoveForeverxX**


	3. Together, I Love You Forever

** I looked at how beautiful and peaceful she is. I lend down and kissed her forehead "Good night sweetheart." I said (A/N: Doesn't really sound like something Shiki would say) with that I walked out of the room and went to Ichjio and my room. Huh? Ichijo-San isn't here. Oh well. I thought as I went to bed dreaming about the most beautiful girl in the world. Good night…**

**I do not own Vampire Knight,Special A manga,Naruto manga or anything else**

**Enjoy!**

**Together, I Love You Forever  
>Shiki's Pov<br>**It's been five and a half months since me and Rima got together. I couldn't be any more happy. My dream came true, well nearly."Shiki!" Ichijo-San calls "Wake up." I didn't wake up, all I did was turn and snuggle my head into my pillow. Than I started sleep-talking. "SHIKI!" Ichijo-San yelled which caused me to fall off my bed. "What?" I said "Ow…thanks to you, I hit my head." I rubbed my forehead. He looked at me in a strange way. "You were just sleeping-talking about…well you asking Rima to marry you…" Ichijo-San told me and I blushed. I pretty much…resemble a fire truck. There was a knock on the door and I knew it was Rima. So she walked in and came over to me. "Ohayo Ichijo-San,Shiki." Rima greeted "Ohayo." We responded "Shiki, what are you planning to do today since there's no classes?" she asked "Hmm…I dunno." I responded and she pouted "Oh yeah I was planning on going to the mall. I needed to get some school supplies. Want to come with me, Rima?" I asked "Sure." Rima smiled "I'm off because I'm looking kind of scary and need to…yeah whatever, see you soon." She said and walked out the door, closing it behind her. _Should I get the ring and ask her to marry me?_ I questioned myself. I walked over to my closet and got my clothes than headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. A few minutes later I walked out of my room and down the stairs. When I got downstairs I bumped into Ruka "Sorry Shiki." She said "It's alright." I replied and as if on cue Rima walked down and over towards me. "Let's go and get your school supplies." Rima murmured. "Okay." I said and we both headed out to the mall. I used my hands to cover myself from the sun. Rima opened her parasol and we both got underneath it.

**15minutes later at the mall  
><strong>We finally got to the mall and the first thing we did was eat. Rima didn't eat much all she had was a salad and water _(A/N: I don't know =/) _and Rima was sitting there waiting for me to finish of my food. "Take your time, I'm going to the girls' washroom. Be right back." She said and stood up, with that she was gone. She came back five minutes later and I was about to pay the bill until Rima stopped me. "I already paid." Rima uttered "I used the washroom "excuse" to actually go and pay." She took her coat and headed towards the door. We walked towards the book shop and over to the stationary. Rima was looking at the prices and everything before she buys it. Rima ended up buying a ruler,3 packs of ball-pens *buy two get the third one free*,2 hardback refill pads,1 pack of pencils and the first volume of Special A manga. In total of 14.99 yens. I got the same things but I never did what Rima did with the prices and everything. But instead of the Special A manga I've brought the first volume of this Naruto manga. Yeah my total was 21.50 yens. I sighed "Is something bugging you?" Rima questioned. "No it's nothing." I responded and she held my hand "Shiki…You know I'm jus-" "Concerned about me, I know and I love you for that. But it's really nothing." I interrupted and smiled. She smiled back, we walked hand in hand until my feet wouldn't move anymore than I realised that I was in front of a jewerelly shop. _Huh? Where did Rima go? Hmm…nows my chance._ I thought and walked into the jewerelly shop. I looked at the rings thinking which one to get. "Sir, can I help you?" asked a lady who works in the place. "I'm looking for a ring but not too showy for a proposal." I said "Than this one would be the perfect one. The ring is gold and the diamond is small too." She took out the ring and placed in my hand. "This isn't bad it looks really nice. Okay then this one please." I said and she put the ring into a red velvet box and into a small bag tied with a ribbon. "That would 275.95 yens sir." She said cheerfully and smiled. I gave her the correct amount of money and headed out. I put the bag into my pocket and saw Rima looking at some… _wedding dress? _I walked over to her and muttered "You'll look beautiful in a wedding dress on our special day." I kissed her cheek and she smiled and blush "Let's go back to the dorm." "Alright!" Rima who's still blushing said.

**15minutes later back at the dorm (night time)  
><strong>I lied in my bed staring at the ring_ Would she say yes? If so I can't wait to s- _I thought but stopped when I heard that the door was about to be opened so I hid the ring and the velvet box in my pocket and the bag under my pillow. I walked down to the lobby where Rima and the night class were. I walked towards Ruka,Hanabusa,Rima and the others. "Shiki it's done." Ichijo-San whispered to me. And as if on cue Kaname-Sama walked down the stairs and told everyone to go outside. When we got outside there was a firework show but it wasn't just a show. The fireworks made the words "Rima, to kekkon shite kudasai." Rima's eyes widen in surprise. She turned towards me only to see me on one knee holding a red velvet box starting to open it. I opened the box, the ring inside shined and I proposed to her "Rima, please marry me." "Yes." she responded smiling with that I slide the ring on to her ring-finger and stood up. She hugged me and we sealed it with a kiss. I'm getting married to the girl of my dreams. _Because for better or for worst Rima is the only one who could make my heart pound._ I thought and suddenly I blurted out "I love you Rima Toya!" She blushed, giggled and responded "I love you too. Together, I love you forever." And again we kissed. _Rima, I would never let anyone hurt you in anyway. Love you, care for you, protect you is what a boyfriend,_ _fiancé and husband does… _"Where do you want to go and celebrate?" Rima asked me cheerfully "I'd go anywhere with you even if our destination was hell." I said inching closer to her and kissed her again…

**That's all for now. Hope you liked it!  
>Rate and Review Please, Thanks ^-^<strong>

**Love Lots, XxLoveForeverxX**


	4. The Wedding

**"Where do you want to go and celebrate?" Rima asked me cheerfully "I'd go anywhere with you even if our destination was hell." I said inching closer to her and kissed her again…**

**I do not own Vampire Knight or anything else  
><strong>**Enjoy!**

**The Wedding  
>Rima's Pov<br>**I woke up looking forward to the big day. Mine and Shiki's wedding day! I smiled as I look at my wedding dress. I took my towel and went into the bathroom to shower. _The wedding's at 12 noon._I thought. I take quick showers so I dress myself and went downstairs for breakfast. I saw Shiki sitting by the table, I went over and kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning." I said "Good morning. Did you sleep well last night?" Shiki asked as he pulled out the chair for me. I sat in my seat and replied "I did thank you. What about yourself?" He smiled and we ate our breakfast. "I'm so happy for you both Rima and Shiki." Ruka said from the other side of the table, holding on to Akatsuki's hand. _When did they start dating? _I thought to myself.

**3hours later: Rima's room  
><strong>It's 10:45am and I smiled as I brushed my hair and pinned it up into romantic soft updo _(A/N: I got that from Bubzbeauty)_. I didn't wear too much make-up. I wore natural colours, colours that somewhat matches the colour of my skin, nude colour lip-stick coated with light pink lip-gloss. I smiled at my reflection and stood up. I walked over to my wedding gown and slipped it off the hanger and out of the plastic wrapping. I changed into it and it was an Elegant Sheath Sweetheart neckline Appliqued Beaded Taffeta Wedding Dress. _(A/N: the link on my profile if you want to see the dress)._ I also put on a pair of white high heels and white silky gloves that reaches up to my elbows to go along with it. I put on the necklace and the earrings Shiki got me, along with some rose scented perfume. I sat on the chair by the dresser waiting for Ichijo-San to come and walk me down to wedding. Someone knocked on the door and walked in. It was Ichijo-San and he was in a tuxedo. I walked over to him with a bouquet of flowers as I crossed my arm with his. We began to walk down.

**Shiki's Pov  
><strong>I got changed into my Tuxedo and smiled while looking at the picture of me and my sweet Rima. I put on my tie and black shoes. My hair was the same as always and I put on my watch that Rima had bought me. I smiled at the time, 11:50am. I walked down to the outside off the Night Dorm where Ichijo-San had his birthday party. I waited for my bride to come with Ichijo-San walking her down, to where I was standing with Kamane standing abit higher than me. Everyone was in dresses and tuxedos. They all stood up as my beautiful bride walked in with her arm linked with Ichijo-San's. The song kissing you by Des'ree _(A/N: a song from Shakespeare's play "Romeo and Juliet."-the more modern version with Leonardo DiCaprio as Romeo.)_ She smiled at me as she continued to walk holding a bouquet of flowers. I smiled back at her as she was now by side. Ichijo-San gently placed her hand in mine and walked off to Ruka and the others, smiling._(A/N: I don't really know what they say at a wedding or what order everything is so bear with me. Sorry!) _"Do you Toya Rima take Shiki Senri to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Kamane asked. She smiled and answered with "Yes, I do." He then looked at me and repeated "Do you Shiki Senri take Toya Rima to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I smiled and responded "I do." We exchanged vows and placed the rings on our ring-fingers and smiled at each other "You may now kiss the bride." Kamane said. We moved closer to each other and kissed passionately as we both closed our eyes. We parted and smiled again, and then Rima threw her bouquet of flowers up into the air. Only to land into Ruka's hands. Ruka blushed and I smiled as I carried my bride like a princess back into the dorm and into her room.

**That's all for now. Hope you liked it!  
>Rate and Review Please, Thanks ^-^<strong>

**Love Lots,  
>XxLoveForeverxX<strong>


End file.
